There is used a cloud system that enables the use of a plurality of computing resources on a network as computing resources of a user by a technique of virtualizing a server and a network. Such a cloud system is expanding its scale and is becoming more complicated every year.
With this, manual operations and visual confirmation performed as operation management work are reaching limits of operators, and some of the operation management work has been automated. For example, a management server managing a cloud system applies, with use of a script, automatically a patch operation to servers under the cloud system. Thus, reliability and validity are essential to scripts used for automating operation management work such as patch operations.
Then, a verification system verifies whether a script to be executed satisfies certain conditions (restriction conditions) before the script is executed. The restriction condition is determined by a manager in a top-down manner. A conventional example is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-285101.
However, it becomes difficult for the manager to construct accurately restriction conditions used for script verification. That is, the manager does not necessarily understand all restriction conditions to be fulfilled. For example, the manager does not understand sufficiently a configuration of a larger-scale cloud system or changes in devices forming a larger-scale cloud system. Consequently, the manager can fail to sufficiently understand all restriction conditions to be fulfilled. This makes it difficult for the manager to construct accurate restriction conditions.